


Toxic

by 0_oops_0



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Gay John Laurens, M/M, Rape, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-01 21:41:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17251889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0_oops_0/pseuds/0_oops_0
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has met John Laurens off of tinder, John went on tinder as a dare from his friend, they end up in a strong online relationship and end up meeting in real time, everything went downhill from there.





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Rape, Underage sex, and if you don't like bottom Laurens-- Well, there's a bottom Laurens.

"Don't be a pussy, John," John's friend, Francis, smirked, "I dunno, I'm only fifteen..." John bit his lower lip softly. "You don't want to look like a chicken, don't you?" Francis stuck his tongue out, "I mean...I can do it, but not for more than twenty minutes," John sighed, "Haha, you'll want to stay longer, trust me," Francis winked.

John leaned against his bedframe, entering the app store, Francis looked over John's shoulder to make sure he's actually doing it. Laurens searched up the app name, Tinder, into the search bar, he waited for it to load. "God damn, John, you have McDonalds Wifi," Francis chuckled, all John did in return was roll his eyes, Francis was the person that loves getting negative reactions out of people, John was wise enough to not give any attention to him but an eye roll. 

It finally loaded, John took a deep breath as he saw the app sitting there, waiting for him to press the install button, he looked over at Francis, "Is it too late to call quits?" John asked, "Yeah if you're a pussy," he stuck his tongue out, "So, I can just stop he-! Hey! Give me my phone back!" John panicked, "You slut! This has been downloaded before!" Francis laughs, pressing the install button, "Fuck you!" John slaps him, snatching his phone back.

"You suck," John sighs, he knows he should've just let Francis do it instead of going full panic mode and give him the attention he wanted, but he couldn't help it, others would probably do it as well.

John nibbles at his thumb, waiting for it to finish, he lives in a crappy home with a crappy father, so it might take a few minutes to finish loading. Unexpectedly, it finished, John was a bit confused but didn't question it. Laurens opened the app, watching the signup menu fade in, the bright screen shining into his face. John blinked a few times, rubbing his eyes, "God damn it's bright," John sighed, "Sign in with Facebook or phone number? Uhh..." John hummed, "Which one?" "You better not have Facebook, that shit is old as hell," Francis rolled his eyes, "I have an old Facebook account, I think I remember the password and name," "Good." 

John ended up signing up with his phone number, he knew his username, just not his password, his heart started to race. "Okay..Um, I'm supposed to be eighteen and up, so...I'll be nineteen," John bit his lip, putting in a fake birthday. "Should I put in a fake name too?" John asked, looking over at Francis, "Uhh, nah." John sighed, putting in his real name.

"Location?" "Hell yeah!" "...Mkay," John put in his location as well, "Bussines?" "Uh, put in Starbucks I guess," Francis shrugged, Laurens put 'Starbucks' in, "Bio, hmm..."

' _Hi! My name is John Laurens and I'm just here for fun! Maybe get some new friends? That sounds nice! Anyway, I'm up for anything, we can go out to eat, I don't have any allergies so any place is okay!'_

"Bruh...That shit crusty," Francis cringed, John didn't say anything back, he liked what he wrote, so he kept it like that. 

"Oh, I can start swiping now!" John was somewhat excited, he might make a friend if someone isn't into sex and stuff, he went through some profiles, declining almost everyone. "Wait! That dude looks hot..." Francis smirked, pointing at a boy named Alexander, "I guess...?" John's head tilted, swiping right, John jumped when he saw that it was a match, "Well that was fast!" John said, actually very surprised. 

_Alexander: Heyyy_

"He used more than one Y! He so likes you," Francis said in a quite feminine tone, which made John think he was mocking something, but he doesn't know what.

_John: Hi!_

_Alexander: asl?_

_John: Um, 19, male, South Carolina._

_Alexander: Damn, 19? I'm almost 30..._

"Almost thirty?!" Jon practically screamed, "Chill! He looks good still, "Dude, I'm fifteen, there's no way I'm having sex with someone who's almost thirty, I don't even know how to ride a bike!" John pouted, "Haha!" Francis laughed, "Being nineteen is legal, but dating someone who is thirty sounds weird, but I'm literally fifteen!" John sighed, "No need to tell me twice, sheesh," "You need it to go through your thick skull, Francis, you support pedophiles and their wrongdoings!" John crossed his arms, his phone turning off, "Hell no I don't! I only said he's hot," Francis winked, "Maybe you can hook me up with him?~" "No!" "Aww, does Johnny have a whittle cwushy wushy?~" "NO!" John groans, slapping him, "DAAAD CAN YOU KICK FRANCIS OUT?!" John yells, "Oh hell no he ain't catchin' my ass today!" Francis ran out.

Francis was always afraid of John's father, every time he broke something around five years old, John's father would beat the shit out of him, he isn't even his own child! John was always too scared to call the police, he was afraid that they wouldn't believe him and that it was all a made up horror movie story, because it sure as hell sounds like one.

John sighed, opening Tinder back up, checking his messages.

_Alexander: Hey, you left me on read, baby boy, :((. Don't leave daddy on read!_

_John: Daddy? I barely know you, plus, I'm not into that whole 'daddy' shit._

_Alexander: You will when I fuck your tight ass ;)._

John couldn't help but be thrown off, and blush a little, he wasn't into Alexander, but he sure as hell wasn't told he was going to be 'fucked' in his 'tight ass' before.

_John: Uhhh, My father said I need to go eat, I'll ttyl, byeee!_

 

 

 

 


	2. 2

John sighs as he heard the front door slam shut, which also followed by a flinch from John, Laurens was actually really hungry, he licked his lips, walking down to the kitchen where his father was. "Oh, hi papa!" John smiled a little, Henry didn't respond, just give John a glare, "Okay...?" John sighed, getting him some leftover dinner from last night, John was only allowed to eat leftovers, Henry's leftovers, if any food that John didn't eat went bad, he'd get his ass spanked in a heartbeat.

Laurens heated up the spaghetti, "There's leftover chicken too, John," Henry reminded, "I know, papa, I'll have it for dinner," John sighed, waiting for it to finish, the lights flickered a bit, they never really had much power in the house, and Henry didn't pay any bills, so John dropped out of school to get a job at the Starbucks he actually did work at. He told his boss everything and why he needed the job, his boss felt bad, so he made sure everyone left tips for John to bring home, John would normally bring home around ten to twenty dollars, when the bills flood in, John normally has enough to pay them, but for now he just needs to buy a new lightbulb, besides that, everything else was...okay.

John gasped when he heard the loud beep sound coming from the microwave, it threw him off, John rubbed his eyes, opening the warm microwave, grabbing the steaming spaghetti, he might have put it in there for too long.

He practically stabbed a fork into the spaghetti, taking a bite, it was kinda cold, but he shrugged it off, he wasn't that good of a cook anyway.

"John, I'm going to be over at a friends house, I expect you to have this house spotless when I get back, if it isn't, I'm taking your phone and grounding you for three months, got it?" "Yes, papa." And with that, Henry left.

Silence filled the air, the clock on the wall making a ticking sound after every minute, John nibbled his bottom lip, playing with a string of his hair,  _bing!_  John flinched, checking his phone, Alexander messaged him, he cringed, turning off his phone. John took another bite of his spaghetti, he cringed, it was already really cold, he tossed it out, cleaning the container it was in. John sighed, bored, he sure as hell knew his father wasn't coming back in at least six to nine hours from now, so he minus well do something other than cleaning, he looks at his phone, Francis might actually be right, he probably will get addicted, as much as he hates Alex so far, he kinda wants someone to talk to.

He picked up his phone, opening his messages.

_Alexander: Hey, baby boy, I need to tell you something._

_John: Hmm? What is it, Alexander?_

_Alexander: First, call me daddy, not Alexander, second, you're really pretty._

_John: One, I'm not calling you daddy, two, thanks?_

_Alexander: Hey...How about we call? Facetime? Skype? Discord?_

John raised an eyebrow, that's quite a lot of options, who uses Skype anymore anyway? Does he not even have snapchat?

_John: Woah there, I guess I can give you my number, we can save facetime for another time..._

_Alexander: Sweet!_

John sighed, telling him his phone number, he immediately got a text, "Jesus Christ, that was fast..." John was...shocked? He didn't quite know how to feel.

_???: Hey, is this JL?_

_John: Mhm!_

John renamed him to, 'Some dude off of Tinder', he found it quite funny, Alex left him on read, John didn't really care, he needed to clean anyway.

And like that, he cleaned the whole house for a whole two hours.


End file.
